pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Martha Wadsworth Brewster
| birth_place = Lebanon, New London co., Connecticut | death_date = circa 1757 | death_place = possibly Lebanon, Connecticut | education = | employer = | occupation = Poet | notableworks = Poems on Diverse Subjects | spouse =Oliver Brewster | partner = | children = Ruby, born January 5, 1733/34 Wadsworth, born April 14, 1737 | parents =Joseph Wadsworth, Jr. Abigail Waite | descendants = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }}Martha Wadsworth Brewster (April 1, 1710 - 1757?) was an 18th-century American poet]]. She is 1 of only 4 colonial women who published volumes of their verse before the American Revolution, and was the 1st American-born woman to publish under her own name.Schmidt, 9Bert, 71 Life Youth She was born on April 1, 1710,Wadsworth, 213 in Lebanon, New London County, Connecticut,Bert, 71 a daughter of Joseph Wadsworth, Jr. and the granddaughter of Joseph Wadsworth, Sr. and Abigail Waite.Wadsworth, 213 Her mother was Lydia Brown, whose parents were Captain John Brown of Swansea, Massachusetts,Various, 1771 and Anna Mason,Peck, 27 the daughter of John Mason who went to New England in 1632 and was a Deputy Governor of Connecticut, and the principal founder of Norwich, Connecticut and his wife Anne Peck, the daughter of Rev. Robert Peck.Peck, 27He was born at Beccles, Suffolk, England, in 1580. He graduated from Magdalene College, Cambridge, with an A.B. degree in 1599, and received his A. M., in 1603. He was a talented and influential clergyman and Puritan who had fled his Hingham, Norfolk, England, church after the crackdown by Archbishop Laud. Rev. Peck was eventually forced to flee and emigrated to the then colony of Massachusetts, where he co-founded the town of Hingham, Massachusetts. He was joined in settling the town with other members of his parish from Hingham, England. He resided in Hingham, Massachusetts for several years, until King Charles I had been executed and Oliver Cromwell had taken the reins of government. He then elected to return to Hingham, Norfolk, and resumed as rector of St Andrews Church. He died in Hingham but left descendants in America, including his brother Joseph Peck, who settled in Rehoboth, Massachusetts and whose descendants continued to live in the area through the twentieth century. Today's Pecks Corner in Rehoboth is named for this early family. Nothing is known of her early life or education and her life remains an enigma. Marriage She married, at an undetermined place, on Wednesday, March 22, 1732, Oliver Brewster,Jones, 86 who was born at Duxbury, Massachusetts on July 16, 1708, the son of William Brewster and Hopestill Wadsworth.Jones, 86Jones, 54 Oliver died, possibly in Bernardston, Massachusetts sometime after October 19, 1776 as this is the date when he deeded land in Lebanon, Connecticut to his son, Wadsworth. Oliver was a great grandson of Love Brewster, a passenger with his father, mother and brother, Wrestling, aboard the Mayflower and a founder of the town of Bridgewater, Massachusetts; and a great-great grandson of Elder William Brewster, the Pilgrim colonist leader and spiritual elder of the Plymouth Colony, and passenger aboard the Mayflower and one of the signers of the Mayflower Compact. They were the parents of 2 children. Their son, Wadsworth Brewster,Jones, 86Jones, 142Wadsworth Brewster at Find A Grave born April 14, 1737 at Lebanon, New London County, Connecticut and died at Columbia, Tolland County, Connecticut on March 30, 1812; He married on May 24, 1759 at the Second Congregational Church at Lebanon, Connecticut, by the Rev. Dr. Eleazar Wheelock,Scheick, 14 Jerusha Newcomb,Jones, 142Newcomb, 71 born January 6, 1740/41 at Lebanon, Connecticut the daughter of Silas Newcomb and Submit Pinneo. She was a great great granddaughter of Major William Bradford and a great great great granddaughter of William Bradford, Governor of the Plymouth Colony and the second signer and primary architect of the Mayflower Compact in Provincetown Harbor.Jones, 86Jones, 54Jones, 142Jerusha Newcomb, Silas Newcomb, Hezekiah Newcomb m. Jerusha Bradford, Lieut. Thomas Bradford, Maj. William Bradford, Gov. William Bradford of the Mayflower. She died on February 9, 1813 at Chatham, New York. Their daughter was Ruby Brewster,Jones, 86Jones, 141Kellogg, 313 born January 5, 1733/34 at Lebanon, New London County, Connecticut, and died at an unknown date in Bernardston, Massachusetts. She married on December 22, 1749 at Longmeadow, Massachusetts, Henry Bliss. He was born on August 21, 1726 at Lebanon, Connecticut and died on February 8, 1761. He was the son of Thomas Bliss and Mary Macranney.Bliss, p. 58 Death Martha Wadsworth Brewster died sometime after 1757, possibly at Lebanon, Connecticut. Her husband, Oliver, had relocated to Bernardston, Massachusetts, prior to October 28, 1765,Kellogg, 313 and she is not mentioned in any of the records in that town. The location of her grave is unknown. Descendants Descendants of Oliver Brewster and Martha Wadsworth include: *Ralph Brewster Allison, M.D.,Jones, 625Jones, 626 an American psychiatrist and a pioneer in Dissociative identity disorder (DID). *David Brewster,Jones, 625Jones, 626 is an American journalist. *Diane Brewster,Jones, 1064Jones, 627Jones, 1065 was an American television actress. *Lucretia Edgerton Brewster Jackson who was active in the management of The Jackson Sanitorium. She was married to James Caleb Jackson, the inventor of the first dry, whole grain breakfast cereal which he called granula. *George Trumbull Ladd,Jones, 274Jones, 620Jones, 621 was an American philosopher and psychologist. *Gaylord Brewster Noyce,Jones, 625Jones, 626Obituary: "Prof. Gaylord Brewster Noyce " Yale Divinity School, Office of Public Affairs. was on the first Freedom Ride and was arrested for trying to integrate the bus station lunch counter in Montgomery, Alabama. *Robert Noyce,Jones, 625Jones, 626 nicknamed "the Mayor of Silicon Valley", was the inventor of the integrated circuit or microchip. *Henry Farnham Perkins,Jones, 620Jones, 621 was an American zoologist and eugenicist. *Matthew Laflin Rockwell,Jones, 1037Jones, 1038Jones, 1039 (1915–1988) was an American architect who was responsible for the site selection, plan and design of O'Hare International Airport. He was the great grandson of Matthew Laflin, a founder and pioneer of Chicago, Illinois. Writing She was among a handful of American women poets who produced imaginative verse in the two centuries that mark the beginning of an American poetic literary tradition. Previous colonial American women poets, Anne Bradstreet and Jane Colman Turell, focused primarily on religion and family life. Brewster's 21 poems vary widely in theme and form: the more than 1100 lines include letters, farewells to friends who are moving, epithalamiums, eulogies, scriptural paraphrases, a love poem, a quaternion, a dream (in prose), and meditations. While she does write about more conventional religious and family themes, her work is also the first to tackle radical subject matterBert, 71 for a woman of the eighteenth-century and reflects a shift from those themes to focus on the evils of war, military invasion and conquest and its cumulative effect on a nation and its citizens; and locates a woman's voice alongside those of the male founders of the country. She also writes about the schisms of the Great Awakening, and the muted stirring of personal ambition as well. Despite the traditional attitude toward women of the time, she clearly valued knowledge and intellect; and she could be considered an early feminist.Bert, 71 Her principal work, Poems on Diverse Subjects, which does appear to pay homage to Bradstreet's verse, contains poems, prose, and letters.Blanchard, 31 Perhaps because she exactingly examined topics that were considered outside both the experience and the ability of 18th-century women, a doubting public pressed her to authenticate her ability and to demonstrate her authorship to a public skeptical that a woman could write poetry by publicly paraphrasing a psalm into verse.Bert, 71 She was accused of "borrowing her Poetry from Isaac Watts and others." In a later poem of hers, she included a line that reads "Ye Creatures all, in vast Amazement Stand" evinces some trace of personal nuance aimed at those who had attempted to depreciate her competence as a poet.Scheick, 14Blanchard, 31 Many of her works appeared on broadsidesThe first published copies of the United States Declaration of Independence, printed on the night of July 4, 1776, by John Dunlap of Philadelphia, were on broadsides an early type of publication that resembled the modern-day flyer. In addition, she commemorated historical events in her poetry; in 1745, she set to meter a piece describing the capture of Cape Breton from the French by the British.Blanchard, 31 In Delight in Reading, she instructed her daughter, Ruby: "You must go on by Reading and Study to improve the Powers which God has given you."Scheick, 14 She composed 2 acrostic poems of advice for her young children.The below poem is the one composed for her son, Wadsworth. An Acrostic for my only Son :"'''W'hile Amorous, Gay, and Sanguine swells thy Veins,'' :"'''A'n Off’ring of first Fruits, Jehovah Claims.'' :"'''D'ue Odours of a sweet Perfume Present,'' :"'''S'teep’d in the Blood of the new Covenant;'' :"'''W'hat vulgar Notes Applaud, must be Suspected;'' :"'''O'bedience to the Standard ne’er Neglected;'' :"'''R'etire within the Mind, and shut the Door,'' :"'''T'o all disord’red Passions, Rude and Sow’r,'' :"'''H'ere summons, and exert each Manly Pow’r.'' :"'''B'y Adequate, and Studious Observation,'' :"'''R'ise to the Poles, then dive to Navigation.'' :"'''E'arly enrich thy Heart with moral Virtues,'' :"'''W'hereby to rectify inverted Nature:'' :"'''S'urvey the Globe of Man, then turn thine Eyes'' :"'''T'o search through Nature’s obscure Mysteries;'' :"'''E'nvy may Hiss in Vain, at virt’ous Minds,'' :"'''R'egent in her own Breast, she sits Enshrin’d'' No single volume of her work is extant. There is no recorded response to Brewster's Poems documenting the volume's reception, but it appeared in 2 editions, printed in New London, Connecticut (1757) and in Boston (1758).Blanchard, 32 Both editions of her works were printed by publishers Benjamin Edes and John Gill of Boston, Massachusetts.Schmidt, 9 Such reprinting suggests an audience well beyond Brewster's immediate circle of family and friends. See also *American colonial poets *List of U.S. poets References *Bliss, John Homer. Genealogy of the Bliss family in America, from about the year 1550-1880 Publisher: Boston, Mass., Printed by the author. *Burt, Daniel S. The chronology of American literature: America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004. ISBN 0618168214 * Cowell, Patti Women Poets in Pre-Revolutionary America, 1650–1775, Whitson Publications, 1981 *Jones, Emma C. Brewster. The Brewster Genealogy, 1566–1907: a Record of the Descendants of William Brewster of the "Mayflower," ruling elder of the Pilgrim church which founded Plymouth Colony in 1620. New York: Grafton Press. 1908 *Kellogg, Lucy Jane (Cutler). History of the town of Bernardston, Franklin county, Massachusetts. 1736-1900: With genealogies Press of E.A. Hall & Co., 1902 *Newcomb, John Bearse. Genealogical memoir of the Newcomb family: containing records of nearly every person of the name in America from 1635–1874. Printed for the author by Knight & Leonard, Chicago, 1874. *Peck, Ira Ballou. A genealogical history of the descendants of Joseph Peck: who emigrated with his family to this country in 1638; and records of his father's and grandfather's families in England Printed by A. Mudge & son, 1868. *Scheick, William J. Authority and female authorship in colonial America University Press of Kentucky, 1998. ISBN 0813120543 *Schmidt, Gary D. A passionate usefulness: the life and literary labors of Hannah Adams.University of Virginia Press, 2004 ISBN 0813922720 * Silverman, Kenneth Colonial American Poetry, Hafner Publication Company, 1968. *Various Authors. Representative men and old families of southeastern Massachusetts: containing historical sketches of prominent and representative citizens and genealogical records of many of the old families, Volume 3 J.H. Beers, 1912 *Wadsworth, Horace Andrew. Two hundred and fifty years of the Wadsworth family in America: Containing an account of the family reunion, at Duxbury, Mass., September 13, 1882, and a genealogical register. Printed at the Eagle steam job printing rooms, 1883. * Watts, E. S. The Poetry of American Women from 1632 to 1945, University of Texas Press, 1977. *[http://www.williambrewster.com/brewstergenealogy.htm The Brewster Genealogy, 1566–1907: a Record of the Descendants of William Brewster of the "Mayflower," ruling elder of the Pilgrim church which founded Plymouth Colony in 1620.] by Emma C. Brewster Jones, New York: Grafton Press. 1908 *Gates, Henry Louis. The Trials of Phillis Wheatley: America's First Black Poet and Her Encounters With the Founding Fathers Basic Civitas Books, 2003 *Mason, L. B. The life and times of Major John Mason of Connecticut, 1600–1672 (Putnam, 1935). *Mason, John. [http://bc.barnard.columbia.edu/~rmccaugh/earlyAC/readings/pequot/pequot.pdf A Brief History of the Pequot War] (1736) (reprinted by J. Sabin & sons, 1869) Notes External links *Wadsworth Family Association, Inc. *The Elder William Brewster Society Category:Colonial American poets Category:American women writers Category:18th-century women writers Category:Women poets Category:1710 births Category:People from Connecticut Category:Muses Category:Connecticut colonial people Category:American colonial people Category:American Congregationalists Category:People from New London County, Connecticut